A Meeting within the Shadows
by WhimsicalLights
Summary: Gin confronts the boss of the Black Orginization. It's a what-if fanfiction, I tried keeping to the canon, but I'm weird.


I tried sticking to the canon for the most part, sorry if it's a little weird.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gin and Vodka had arrived into the current base. It was cold and dingy, but their 'boss' liked it that way. Gin walked the hallways, looking for their boss's room. The twisting corriders were confusing for even someone who had been there several times before. They finally found his room. (They could tell by the bodyguards standing outside the doorway)  
Gin flashed his ID to one of the guards, and they let him boss's room wasn't heavily furnished, just with a small tv and a couch. There were several discarded books and magazines on the floor, along with his different outfits. Gin noticed his computer bag sitting along side the couch. He was surprised it wasn't in use.  
Sitting on the couch was the young boss, who was playing his DS. His sweater was wrinkled, and he had one sock off while the other one dangled on foot, ready to fall off at any time. Gin could barely make out his face, but he could see his cropped black hair was a mess. Gin cleared his throat, he didn't want the boss the get angry if his voice cracked. He then, in a light tone said to the boss, "Kir unsuccessfully killed the target. But She is a coma now." The boss saved his game, and threw his DS onto the floor. His face was still covered in shadows, but it was slightly more visable. He got up letting the dim lighting show the rest of his face.  
He appeared as a young, boy. His face was delicate, and he had a girlish demeaner. He gave Gin a dirty look, staring at him with cold, icy eyes. Eyes that also belonged to Kir. His similarity to her caused him to dislike her. She was mearly a pawn, and he was the top of the food chain. A king to his many underlings. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He said in a voice that was soft, but also demanding. Gin was scared that he had angered the boss. In the past the boss had people who had broken small rules killed, or turn up missing. Gin didn't want to lose the job just because Kir had fucked up.  
Vodka was busy picking up the boss's discarded clothing to notice Gin and him were having a battle of the wits. The boss favoured Vodka for several reasons, one of them being because he followed orders carefully. Gin was impulsive, and often would go off track to get back at someone.  
There was one time when he had slashed the tires for a woman who had cut him off during rush hour. The boss had to pay her back because supposally Gin had left his wallet in his other coat. Gin was not on the boss's good side at all.  
"Do you even know where Kir is?" the boss said, he was calm. Gin bit his bottom lip. He was there when she had hit her head, and watched them carry her away, but he didn't know where she was. He paused, not knowing what to say. The boss stared at him in way that Gin felt like he was reading his mind.  
The boss pulled a pair of scissors from his back pocket. He looked at them, staring at them, and then looking directly at Gin he gave a cruel smile. "Maybe the next time on of your pawns fail, I should cut that pretty hair of your's off instead of punishing them." The boss took a step forward, trying to scare Gin. But in the process tripped on a discarded pair of pants. Vodka let out a chuckle, the said chuckle gave Gin a chill up his spine. "YOU IDIOT!" Gin yelled in fury. "YOU NEVER LAUGH AT THE BOSS!" Gin went over to Vodka and punched him. Vodka gave him a sad face, and began shaking in fear. Gin turned around and saw the boss behind him. "Please don't hit Vodka, it isn't nice, Gin-san." the boss said with a cold smile. "Now back to business. I do have a plan to find out about Kir." The boss said, trying to stay on track. He threw the scissors onto the ground, and sat on the couch, away from Gin.  
Gin could hear the boss searching for something, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Vodka, please get my suit for me." He said. Vodka obeyed, for he too was afraid of the boss. "What exactly is your plan?" Gin said, trying to ease the tension. "You know that kid who is aways with the FBI, I was thinking about trailing him. I believe he lives with the Mouri's." The boss had muttered about some cute girl, but Gin tuned him out. Gin was still confused. He always thought that kid was unimportant. But he let the boss continue. "Since I look so young, I was thinking about faking my records, and posing as a high school student. My goal is to get close to the Mouri's in general. They could have something to do with Kir afterall." The boss put some glasses on. This made his chilling eyes bigger, and more intense.  
"I'm just curious why you're going to risk your life over Kir." Gin said, his hands were firmly in his coat pockets. The boss reclined into the couch, and grabbed his DS again. "Damn, these glasses hurt my eyes. I should really get used to them. You know, you killed the original owner of the glasses." It was obvious the boss was ignoring him. Gin leaned over beside the couch and kissed the boss on the forehead. "Good luck then." he said. He called Vodka, who was ironing some shirts, to follow him. They both left leaving the boss in his room alone.


End file.
